1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to slide fasteners and particularly to slide fasteners employing synthetic polymer resin tapes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. RE 26,086, No. 3,414,948, No. 3,474,505, No. 3,579,748, No. 3,789,465 and No. 3,831,228, contains a number of slide fasteners wherein continuous coupling elements are sewn to the inner edges of a pair of tapes; such tapes generally being woven textile fabrics. Despite the cost advantage of synthetic polymer or plastic film tapes over woven textile tapes, attempts to utilize such plastic tapes in place of the woven tapes have been unsuccesful since the stitching readily tears from the plastic material.